


Making Three

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: Sakura gives Xander a very special gift and shares some good news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever. Decided to bring it out and polish it, since it's been a while since I've published anything. (Writing what turned out to be an 83k-ish fanfic will do that to one.)

You wanted to see me, Sakura?”

Sakura’s head whips up as Xander walks into their quarters.  “I-I’m sorry!  I hope I d-didn’t take you away from something important, or - ”

“Not at all.  We’ve just finished debriefing, in fact, so I’m yours for the evening.”  Xander removes his circlet and sets it on the bedside table, sitting down beside Sakura and taking her hands in his own.  “Is everything all right?”  He presses the back of his hand to her forehead, then trails it down to her cheek.  “Your color seems to be a bit better from this morning, at least.  Did you eat anything?”

“I - I - ” Sakura starts, but the words won’t seem to come out. She shouldn’t be stammering. She’s not scared. Xander’s one of the gentlest people she’s ever met, once she got to know him.

Her fingers brush a small box by her side, and she grabs it and thrusts it at him with both hands, her cheeks red.  “Th-this is for you!” she blurts out.  

Xander doesn’t move for a moment, but eventually takes the box from her, holding it as he’d hold a priceless sword.  “Thank you,” he says, subdued and puzzled, and chuckles as he turns it over in his hands.  “You always wrap your gifts so beautifully. Sometimes I don’t think I can bear to unwrap them.”

Sakura balls her hands into fists, crumpling the comforter as Xander takes his time opening it, so as not to tear the wrapping paper.  Camilla’s words echo in her head.

“ _ Give this to him, darling.  It might take my brother a moment to understand, but trust me, he will.  I can think of no better gift to give him, Sakura. _ ”

A small, soft sound pulls her from her thoughts, and she looks up at Xander.  She takes in his furrowed brow and downturned lips, his gaze focused on the rattle in his hand.  It’s made of polished pewter, intricate patterns decorating the bulb and a green ribbon tied around the stem.

“It’s lovely,” he says, and he hides his confusion well, turning it about in his hands.  “The craftsmanship is so fine.  Thank you.”

Sakura swallows, gathering all of her nerve and steeling her heart.  “I went to visit the healers today with Camilla,” she says, surprised at how steady her voice sounds.

“Excellent.  Did they find anything?” Xander asks, then seems to forget his own question, huffing out a laugh as he twirls the stem of the rattle; a moment later, he shakes his head, and the distant look in his eyes clears.  “I’m sorry, it’s just that this looks just like a rattle I used to play with Elise when she...was just a….”

Xander trails off.  The change in his face makes Sakura think of a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. His smile fades as his mouth falls open, his eyes widening as realization hits him.  “Wait,” he whispers.  “Sakura, are you - ” 

Sakura swallows and smiles up at him when he turns to look at her.  “H-happy birthday, Xander.”

Dead silence.  Sakura thinks, if she strains her ears, that she’d be able to hear a flower petal hit the ground.  She fiddles with the hem of her skirt and drops her gaze back into her lap.  “Camilla thinks it’ll b-be a spring birth.  M-maybe, if it’s during cherry blossom season, th-the three of us can...I’m sorry, I-I-I’m not sure what - ”

“Why are you apologizing?”

Xander’s voice startles her into silence with how quiet he is.  The bed shifts as he stands, then drops to his knees in front of her.  His large hands hold hers in a gentle grasp.

“You’ve just told me the best news I’ve ever heard.”

He’s smiling.

His lips are parted a little, and she can see the white of his teeth peeking out from in between.  It’s a smile that glows throughout his whole face and makes his eyes crinkle.

Sakura cups his face with her hands and wipes away the tears beading in the corners of his eyes.  “Really?” she asks, her own voice wavering a little.

His only response is to lean up, one of his hands cupping the back of her head as he kisses her.  He presses their foreheads together when they part and pulls her close, holding her as though to meld them together.

“Thank you,” he says, voice tremulous with awe.  “I can’t wait for us all to watch the cherry blossoms together.”

(As it turned out, Siegbert is born after the pink petals fall from their branches.  
  
Neither of his parents mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Let me know if I missed any typos, I do read my stuff over before I post it but admit to missing stuff every now and then.


End file.
